A content delivery network or CDN (sometimes also referred to as a content distribution network) typically distributes content in a “best effort” fashion across the nodes throughout a network using technologies such as ABR streaming. It is known, however, that ABR can result in unfair and sometimes incongruous apportionment of bandwidth on a network based upon the order multiple clients begin to use a network resource. Since the bandwidth usage is typically determined by a client requesting the content, and because ABR clients can be opportunistic, they may become greedy, thereby affecting the overall bandwidth quality of a bandwidth pipe. Although current ABR systems allow bandwidth to be “adapted” to existing network conditions, such solutions continue to be deficient relative to more realistic content consumption environments.